


I called it Version Two

by geekglassesgirl



Series: Lorien Legacies Fanfiction [5]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekglassesgirl/pseuds/geekglassesgirl
Summary: Discontinued
Series: Lorien Legacies Fanfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721158
Kudos: 1





	I called it Version Two

Waking up is weird. A rag is in my mouth and held in by another tied around my head. My wrists are tied behind my back and my feet together. I'm in a tent. There a padlock on the window zippers. And another on the door outside. So even if I could manage could get my hands and feet out, I wouldn't be able to just open the door. I'd have to rip or break it open. Which wouldn't be all that hard except I can't get my hands from behind me? I stopped trying to get out. The ropes were just tearing up my hands.  
I'm laid on a thin pad with a couple of blankets and a pillow under me. Besides my arms and hands sticking into my back as I lie on it I'm comfortable. I decided, however, to sit up so I can make my back stop hurting. It was difficult, much more than I expected. I move my legs first so I can push myself up onto my knees. But getting there takes a lot of pain and effort. 

Finally I manage to sit on my knees. I stretch my back up and take a deep breath through my nose. I try to focus and relax. After what just happened at the latest place we were, I guess this is how I'm going to be left from now on. Really long story short, during an attack I managed to get out of my cell. I still didn't have my legacies though so I couldn't do much. Towards the end of it all, I made a run for it into the woods. I knew they'd chase after me but I just jogged and strolled around the forest until someone did. I had serious thoughts about running away and hiding. But I didn't have my legacies and I wouldn't get very far without them. So I enjoyed my time in the woods and when the UN charged in and yelled at me to get on the ground, I complied. It wasn't until I was handcuffed and stood up that I saw the women with the needle coming in. "What wait," I said. "I'm sorry, what is that?" I asked already knowing the answer. "No please I'll come quietly I promise. Oh come on that isn't necessary" I pleaded as I struggled to get out of their grip but they held on time and the last thing I remember was cringing as the needle impelled my skin. 

It was a sedative they shoot me full of whenever they think they need too. Really I'd rather cooperate and suffer than that. I tell them it isn't necessary. If they said "It's either a sedative or you shut up and do what we say" I'd comply with their orders. But all of my pleadings haven't won me the right to have an input. So I wake up here. Tied up and gagged in a locked tent. Fun. 

I know where we are. Well, I do and I don't. I know where in the middle of nowhere in the woods in North America. Besides that, I don't and they are not going to tell me. That's fine. I don't need to know. Anyhow that's how I got here and how I know this won't be fun for me. Any trust they had in me is gone again. 

I lie down again, this time on my side facing the back of the tent. It's hot here and humid. Nothings open and for a moment I worry I'll suffocate. That air won't find a way in. But my panic is met with drowsiness. From the shot and the heat. I doze off. 

I wake up again what must be late at night. Besides the light and heat from the sun have disappeared through the walls and I no longer hear the others setting up and planning. My tent must have been put up first. To secure me right away so they could get on with everything else. The problem is its night and I just had a long nap. I just don't panic even though there is plenty to panic about. What if I can't get enough air with Just my nose in this tent at one point? What if I throw up? Or have to use the washroom? I haven't been given any food or water and even if I had my mouth is gagged and hands tied? But I don't panic because I know John and the others will give me enough of whatever to keep me alive. Not really comfortable but alive and I can handle discomfort.  
I might have dozed off again until I heard rustling outside. I perk my head up a bit but otherwise stay still. Way mess up my position if I feel okay.  
At first, I thought it may be a wild animal but soon realize it's John. I hear the locks on the tent zippers click and open. John slides in. In the doorway, he said, "get in and kneel down." I know what's happening. He's tying me up again. "Do I have too?" I ask knowing he understands what I mean. I don't need an answer. So I step in and get on my knees lifting my ankles upward. 

He starts with one, pulling each knot tight. Around once, pull around again pull again. Around the other pull and repeat and then around both at the same time. Each time the knot is pulled it hurts and I grunt. "Shutup" Johns said after the second wheeze of pain. For the rest, I hold them in along with my tears. I feel as though my feet are coming off. "Please" I whimper as he finishes. I'm ignored. My hands next. He repeats the same thing with my wrists. Tugging each knot tight. When he's done he said nothing and zips the door closed and locks it. I'm left in the dark tied up. I can't help but cry a bit. My stomach turns inside me.  
I crab walk onto the blankets and lie on my stomach. Hoping the pillow will quiet the sounds of my crying. I hate to be crying. I hate it. All of it. 

In the mourning I hear everyone outside talking and getting breakfast. I'm sitting upwards leaning on my hands for support. My muscles are weak and it's hard to continue to sit up but I don't want to lie down.  
When I break in and lay down on my side facing the door I hear conversations between John and six. "They took us by surprise. Not next time" Six said to John. Talking about the attack. "You talked to him right. Did he have anything to do with it?" She asks. I can tell she's talking about me. "He said he didn't. I couldn't find anything otherwise though." He answers. I roll onto my side and stretch my arms in their awkward position. 

Other commotion and chatter happen throughout the day. I listen in to entertain myself. As it gets later I hear a fire start-up and more chatter. I smell food and get hungrier.

It isn't until late again that John comes. I'm dying to use the washroom and to bring my hands in front of me and give them a chance to regain circulation. When I hear John unlocking and opening the door I prompt myself up. 

"Hey Five," John said as he enters. He sounds tired. "Hi" I respond cautiously. He comes around the back of me and unties my hands. I bring them around the front and rub them. Bending my stomach forward on the motion. I sit up again on my legs. Saying nothing he hands me a dish and I eat what must be leftovers from earlier. Spaghetti and hash browns. Where did they get this food in the middle of nowhere? Did they bring it with them? While eating and drinking, I again taste the sedative in it. Whatever this one is, it weakens me. 

I overheard earlier that I have to eat first and get it into my system before I'm allowed out to use the washroom. So that I can't run or fight. Same as why they wait till dark. I can't run anywhere in the dark. I'll just crash into a tree. 

Once I'm done my feet are untied and again I'm escorted a bit into the trees. Where I voluntarily return to my tent. No words are shared. It's a repeat of yesterday and I know what happens when and how. So I'm supposed to just shut up and go with it. 

I kneel down again in the tent. Stretching my hands behind me so John can again tie me up. He follows a similar process as last night. But not pulling each knot tight quite so hard. He finishes with my feet and I again wait while my freedom of movement is taken away. "Thanks" I stiffer out as the door is closed again. Not for really anything. Just thanks for untieing me for a while and not pulling so hard this time. I still can't get out of them, but they don't hurt so much.

Falling asleep again wondering how long this is going to go on. How long I'll live like this because I know it can't be healthy being stuck in a tent all day without the ability to move.

When I wake up the next morning I struggle to breathe. The air is hot and damp. It's so humid. I roll off of the blankets. I'm drenched in sweat. I hear the others outside having the same problems as they wake up. 

I hear bits of conversation. It isn't much better outside the tents either. 

The flys are vicious. Thriving in the heat. I see their shadows on the tent and hear their buzzing. But suddenly it stops. It darkens in my tent. The air cools. I sit up straighter. "What the hell is going on?" I ask, more to myself. Not expecting a real answer but hoping for one. "Cool your jets five! Marina just using her legacy" It's nine calling from outside. I lie down on my back. Marina frosting over the tents. Keeping the heat and bugs at bay with the same legacy she used to take out my eye. I guess that means I'm an annoying insect. I chuckle. 

Time wears on. Thanks to the frost over the tent it stays cool throughout the day. I try to hear what's going on outside but sounds are all muffled. As always I'm hungry. But I only get food in the dark. I doze off in the afternoon. Just for a little. 

However I don't wake up until the sun is after going down. It's cooler now and the shadows on the tent are gone. I listen to the crackling of the fire and try to imagine its heat on my face. 

I stop and ignore the rest of the world for a minute. I look around the walls of the tent. My prison cell. Ropes pulling together my hands and feet. My legacies took away by John's Dryden. I'm completely trapped. I lay on my back. I focus on the ropes around my wrists, their tight and push into my back. I take a deep breath. I've accepted my being tied up. I know why they'll never really trust me. Even so, I wish they wouldn't tie me up like this. The tent door is locked, I'd have to rip or break it open if I weren't tied. 

As expected John returns that night. He unties my hands and allows me to sit for a moment while I regain feeling. "You don't need to tie me up you know," I say quietly as I hold the dish of food in my lap. John stares for a moment. "Not for you to decide" He replies without looking at me. I stay quiet and eat. 

Once I'm done I place the dish down. "Can I go outside?" I ask nervously. I'm only allowed outside to go to the washroom after I eat. I can't run in the dark or with the drugs in my system they put in my food. Silently John unties my feet. I close my eyes. Holding in tears. I don't know why I've cried so much recently. It isn't like me. 

John leads me out to the same spot as usual. When I'm lead back to the tent I'm tied up and locked in and left for the night.

The next morning I hear as most of the group goes off on a hike. They're gone for the majority of the day. I lie on my stomach. It's hurting very badly and I'm fearful I'll throw up in the tent and be stuck breathing in the smell all day. 

By the time night comes and John returns, it has worsened and I'm lying on my side facing the back of the tent. When John reaches for the ropes to untie them I pull my wrists away. "I'm not eating" I inform him. "I'm sick. Can't eat" He continues to try to grasp my hands to untie them I don't let him. I feel his telekinesis on my hands. "You can't lose circulation to your hands. They need a chance to move" He tells me as he gets a grip on the ropes. I stop fighting him and he stops using telekinesis. 

I know he's right. The ropes are tight and my hands are numb. I let him untie me and I sit up and rub them. "Thanks," I say with a breath. "Sure you don't want it?" He asks referencing the food. "No," I say shaking my head. I focus on my hands and stretching them. In a moment I'll be toes up again. John sits in the door for a bit. Giving me some time to move and feel better. They know my body is suffering. That I need to be allowed to move at least a little. 

"You have to use the washroom?" John asks. "You're not supposed to let me out unless I eat. So whatever drug is in the food makes me too weak to run." I say in reply instead of answering. He looks surprised. "You know about that?" I answer "I'm tied up in a tent. I can still hear" I say defeated. I make eye contact with John. He's nervous to find out how I feel about constantly being drugged. I can tell. "Whatever. I get it you know" I say with a shrug. "Helps me fall asleep," I add on. He gives a solum nod. 

He begins to untie my feet. I watch him cautiously. "Just don't do anything," He said casually motioning for me to follow as he steps outside. I do so. 

We take our time. I focus on the feeling of the breeze. Imagine flying through it. It feels so great. We arrive at the trees and John leans against. As I go to the washroom I notice the sound and feel of the woods. I haven't been able to do that before, the drugs making me hazy. 

Taking our time heading back, john sits down right outside the door. I sit down in the doorway. He doesn't make any move to tie me up again. "It's nice out tonight," He said quietly. I shift forward and follow his gaze. He's looking at the stars. "it is" I agree. I don't know what he's doing. Or why he's putting this off. 

"I thought this was over. This was over. I hate these bastards." He exclaims suddenly. I can guess what he's talking about. The mogs. There have been groups piping up and attacking the new guard. "Do you know how many there are?" I ask. John looks at me curiously. "We estimate at least a couple hundred. Not many. But their true born and hiding. Their attacks are strategic." I think for a moment. "Humm..." I whine. "What" John demands. "I don't know how there are many of them. Even if there were they wouldn't let you know about them." John thinks for a moment. "Perhaps" He begins."there's something we're not seeing." He finishes. 

We sit in quiet for a while. I breathe in the fresh air and let my stomach settle. "It's late" John declares. Standing up. "I guess you have to tie me up again," I say. Beginning to maneuver myself. "I do" He answers. He ties me back up and locks the tent door. 

It's harder to fall asleep tonight. Whatever sedative they give me is fast-acting and I usually sleep pretty well. But tonight between the pain in my stomach and my not eating it's difficult. 

By morning I've only had a couple of hours of sleep. The day is quiet again. Too quiet almost. I don't hear a sound. Just birds chirping and the wind. I sit up and listen closer. "Hey" I call out. I'm about to ask 8f anyone's around but something from behind covers my mouth. It's a hand. An invisible hand. "Quiet" it murders in my ear. I nod my head agreeing. 

Then a voice appears in my head. The same one that whispered in my ears. "They followed us. We made it look like we ran off unless you just ruined it" "could have told me" I think back. "Well short notice arrivals" 

For the next two hours we stay quiet. I dozed off here and there. At one point I wake up to chatter again. The others are outside and talking. I'm guessing the mogs have either left or never came. "We have to do something about this. And him. We have to shut him up while we're at it." It's Marina. She's mad again. At me. 

As the day continues I hear them clean up the site and more angry banter. From what I hear the government's making them wait for their attacks. I can't hear all the details after the wind picks up. 

Hours pass by and things continue on. After dark with I hear the lock being undone, I start to sit up. But when the door opens in comes Marina with her icicle. "Woah wait," I say scared. "Come on I'm not doing anything. I'm tied up, Marina I can't move I swear" I struggle backward. Marina lowers her icicle. As it disappears her telekinesis pushes me forward and onto my face. The knots come undone and a plate placed in front of me. "Just eat it already five" She demands as she sits down in the door. I eat the food, tasting the drug. It makes me gag but I suffer through it. 

When I'm done marina speaks. "Okay. Come on I'll let you go to the bathroom." She said as she unties my feet. I get up and follow her out. She walks half a step behind me. She seems much more relaxed then when she stormed into my tent. "Hey, marina. I know your all ready to killed and stuff but do you mind if you stop staring at my private parts" I say while I'm squat down jokingly. But she really is freaking me out with her staring. She takes a deep breath. "Nothing I haven't seen before five" She sounds defeated. "That makes me feel better," I say sarcastically. "Stop joking around" She demands. "Alright," I say. Realizing I am pushing on the line. 

As we walk back to the tent I watch I gaze at the sky. I think about how with my legacies I could fly in it. How I could stare at it for longer if I wasn't kept in a cage. "Where's John," I ask Marina as we approach the tent and I kneel down so she can tie me back up. She does so promptly. "Not important." She answers. "Just out somewhere scoping the area or fighting a bear. Who knows" She adds. Like it happens all the time. I'm guessing it does. She leaves once again and I fall asleep. 

I don't wake until what I guess is late morning. I hear scuffing and movement outside. I keep quiet. almost not by choice. The drugs in my system make me weak and my body is working overtime to keep me alive.

When night comes and it darkens inside the tent I sit upward. I pull at the ropes. I'm tired of being tied up. It hurts and is uncomfortable. Perhaps just could loosen them some just enough to slip my hands out and slip them back in when John comes around. But it doesn't budge. 

When I hear the lock being undone I shift backward. But it's Marina again. I bend my neck in surprise. This time she doesn't have an icicle coming for me.

She silently unties my hands and I eat. I'm allowed out to use the washroom and not a word is spoken from either of us. 

When mourning lights spreads out I'm still asleep. The night before had a lot of drugs in it. It made me go out of it. So I didn't even notice when Marina came in early in the mourning. 

I was sleeping facing the back of the tent when j felt a pinch in my arm and I jerk awake a little. "Say still a voice urgently demanded. I blinked and centered myself still lying down. My hands are tied behind me, in left one there is a sharp pain of an object in my forearm. Slowly so not to sort the voice I move my head to look at what's happening. It actually takes a great deal of effort. There is a makeshift iv hanging from the top of the tent. A needle sticking in my arm. And it really hurts, swelling around the edges. I wince. I finally identify the voice it's Marina, watching as something drips into me from the plastic bag. Probably some strong knock out drugs. I tear up and marina notices. She pushes me back to my original position. "Just stay still she said calmly, "it's Okay she tells me. I stifle a cry. The needle hurts and I can feel it in my arm if I had my legacy I could turn my skin into the metal but I can't. But also because I can sense the drugs you g into me and I'm sad that they're doing this to me. Marina said it was okay and I don't know what she meant but it isn't okay. 

I lie still for a moment to collect myself. I can feel Marina watching me as I take deep breaths. I must look like a complete loser. "What are you putting in me?" I ask almost scared of an answer. But marina answers sweetly "it's okay. Nothing harmful really. Just some vitamins and stuff you having been getting. But you have to lie still." She said. "Just wait and I'll untie you for a bit when it's done she adds. She's talking to me like a little kid. I don't know why maybe I am a kid. I'm hurt and scared and confused. But how could she know that? 

I bit my lip and focus on my breathing. I can feel myself panicking. Because there are things going into my body that I don't know and marina said it's nothing harmful but I don't know how much to trust her. It's quiet. I can almost hear whatever liquid it is flowing into my bloodstream. Marina takes a deep breath. I slightly shift my head so I can see her. She's sitting cross-legged in the tent. I close my eye, I might be dozing off because everything feels a little wavey. 

Marina shifts a while after. "Five!" She said loudly to make sure she gets my attention. "Stay still I'm taking it out now" I breathe deeply again. Meanwhile, Marina pulls and looks at my arm. I feel weak. I feel her healing legacy on the insert point. She pulls on my arm and instructs me "sit up" I do so. She untied my hands and I immediately bring them in front of me. 

"How do you feel," marina asked. Surprised I look over to see if she's kidding. She's not. "Really shitting" I respond shakily. "What did you just put in me?" I ask cautiously. Stretching my arms as she sits down. I'm almost scared of her answer. She looks at me intently for a moment. "You don't have to be scared five." She said. I look up surprised. "Nothing harmful. Some vitamins and antibiotics for what you ha by been getting. Your just sore because it all came on quickly but the drip should have helped. You'll be fine." She finishes. 

I stare down at myself biting my lip. Not wanting to admit I'm scared. I look over to say something but stop. I don't know what to say. I rub the spot on my arm where the needle was. Now healed smoothly by Marina's legacy. 

"You don't need to lie to me" I finally say. My voice is shaky. "We both know, -we both know that's not true." I stifle tears. Marina sighs. "Well maybe yes." She agrees. She knows what I'm saying. I should be scared because if I puss them off they'll she'll shove an icicle through my heart like I did eight. Because if I tried to get out of my tent of a cell, I'd pay for it being locked up even tighter and l left for hours on end. What she means is I shouldn't be scared as long as I do as I'm told. Behave in a way they want. That's how I'll be okay. But I won't. 

Tears are down my face. Once I realize I quickly wipe them away. I stare at my hands. My wrists sore and red from the ropes. Deep breath. I'm sitting on my knees and fall back slowly onto the mess of blankets rubbing my face. Trying to think straight. When my feet go out in front of me, Marina silently unties them. I look up and watch once I realize. She feels sorry for me. Great. I'm so pathetic that even she feels guilty. 

She sits again, I sit up and feel my ankles. Their raw and I wince when I touch them and just sit up straight. The door is open some and the fresh air floats in. I breathe it in and it feels good in my lungs. "What are you scared of Five

Marina asks. I freeze. I tense up. "Five!" She says harshly. "Spill" I chuckle. "You want to know my feelings?" I repeat. I pause and pace myself. No way to get myself out of this one. "I'm scared of all it," I answer. "Of you, of John. The mogs, the government." " myself " I add solemnly. Marina looks at me curiously. "Yourself?" She asks like she knows the answer. But it's cruel fun to make me say it all out loud. "I can't trust myself. I don't know what I'll do. I feel betrayed by myself, I let myself be manipulated so easily. So many times. Even now. I just don't know anything anymore." I take a breath. I'm crying. I'm embarrassed above all. 

Marina listens and nodes. Like she totally understands. There's something about the way she's looking at me. I sense I'm rocking myself. "Five..." Marina starts. I look at her. I'm suddenly scared. I feel faint. There must have been something in the liquid. "What did you put in me?" I ask putting two and two together. "Just relax Five, it's just a sedative. You'll be fine. I promise." She said it nurturing. "Why...why? When will this end?" I'm sputtering out words. I only have a few moments of consciousness left. "Five just relax, and acceptance will make it easier." Then I'm out. it isn't until I'm lying down, that the question crosses my mind. Why are they knocking me out?

Meanwhile.  
He's out. He was murmuring until he finally fell asleep. I. A little shocked at the things he said. That he was scared, that he was mad at himself for what he did. I almost feel bad for him. Except I'm the one doing this to him. His legacies, a large part of who he is of all of us are gone. He gets one meal a day and the same for using the bathroom. And he's tied up in a tent helpless. He's hurting. Again, I feel kind of guilty. I'm doing it because it's supposed to be justice. It's supposed to make me feel better to know he's under control and can't hurt anyone else. But would He? I've questioned if he was really just brainwashed. If he didn't realize what was happening. Honestly, a part of me thinks he didn't. But it happened and he is going to pay for it. Pay for letting it happen. But also, he seems almost okay with that. Okay with being a prisoner, for having to not be trusted. 

I sit watching him sleep. He looks peaceful, helpless. I feel and fix the hair on his head. Then I take a deep breath. I pick up his hands. His wrists are swollen and red and burned. It must be excruciating. But he never said anything. No wonder he's scared. He torn to pieces by the ropes meant to restrain him. They've done a good job, but it's obvious it wasn't comfortable. I almost wish we could trust him enough to not have to tie him up. His ankles are even worst. There raw, completely torn up. I take a small gasp. I feel bad. Eight was never about hurting anyone. He wouldn't want this. I sit silently and stare at him for a long time. 

John finally comes around. "We're pretty much ready. Just this tent." He announces as he enters. "Look at him, John. Look at his ankles, imagine how much it hurts." I say. "What?" John asks not sure what I'm talking about. He steps in and catches on when he sees five. "He said he was scared John" "that he didn't know himself" I finish. John sits down next to me. We sit in silence. 

"Should we?" John asks. I know what he referring to. "I will" I volunteer. I kneel next to five and pour my healing legacy into him. It is difficult to work while the drugs and other things are in his system. My healing doesn't know where to go so I have to direct it. But after a moment I'm done. I nod to John. Who then using telekinesis to pick up and take out five. I stay in the tent for a moment. It smells terrible. But fives been in here for a week so it was to be expected. I get up and stand outside. I use my telekinesis to move and fold all the stinky blankets. John assists me with the tent. The others have left in a previous van. I and John will ride in the other with five.

When getting in the car I sit in the passenger seat, John driving. Five is laid across the middle row, his feet chained to Bar under the seat. His hand's cuffs in front of him. I can tell it is more comfortable than the previous setup. The sedative we gave him should keep him out for a few more hours. It's easier to get on the road when he's out. He stirs only a few times in the next couple of hours. Each time the chain clinging as they bang together. I wonder if he can tell he's chained up either by them on his wrist itself or the sound. 

Back to the first.  
It comes in waves, kinda like strikes of light. I jerk awake each time and fall asleep again. Each time I hear something like a bell. But I can't focus well enough to think. Nothing hurts but it's all fuzzy. I can't quite see or think straight. 

Eventually I wake up. But I don't open my eyes or say anything. I could open my eyes, but if I tried to make a sound it probably wouldn't come out as words. So I rest. Working to regain my thoughts. 

Eventually I open my eyes, John is driving. I'm lying across the middle seat of the van. My feet are cuffed and the chain runs down under the seat. My hands are in front of me also in chains. I sort of roll my eyes at the whole thing. But honestly, I'm sorta thankful that my hands are in front of me. "Where are we going?" I ask lively. Still lying down, just rotating so I'm on my side against the back of the seat. My chains rattle. 

"Your awake" John exclaims. "All back together?" He asks. "Can you speak English cause I didn't understand" I answer back. They sprout a laugh. "Really though? How ya, feeling?" "I feel high" I answer. And I do. I'm not in any pain, just a little out of it. "Why do you drug me?" I ask quietly. "Why not just let me walk over?" I'm legitimately curious about the reasoning. But I am a little unhappy about it. "It's just better off that way Five marina answers. Very neutral. Satisfied I close my eye and put my face into the seat. 

A couple of tears come from my eyes for no real reason. I let them come and breathe deeply. "You okay?" John asks. "Ya. I'm good." I say shifting to my back. I look at the cuffs on my wrists. I notice they are no longer torn up and hurting. There healed. I focus on my ankles, they feel better too. I sit up. I sit on the side where my feet are chained. I bend over and look at them. They're healed up from there sore and painful state they were in not long ago. I look up and make eye contact with John and marina in the mirror. "Thanks," I say with a slight nod. "Your welcome" marina says pleasantly. 

We drive for a couple of hours, it's all pretty silent. I consider again asking where we are going but I'm guessing they don't want me to know. That's fine, I get it. I don't need to know. 

"Okay. It's time for a pee stop" John announces. Marina rolls her eyes. John pulls over, I have to pee really bad too but don't know to say anything. But John does it for me. "Five I'll let you hop out just give me a minute." He said. "Alright" I answer as he jumps out. I stare at the cuffs on my wrists. I sigh and lean back into the seat. "What's the sigh for?" Marina asks. Reminding me she's still there. "Just tired," I say back with a slight smile. 

John comes to the door. He unlocks the chain under the seat and I slide out of the van. I move slightly to the side and pull down my pants. It's difficult with the chains but I manage and I pee on the side of the road. I look up and down it both ways. Not sure what I'm looking for. John stands to the side. Wishing for me to finish. When I do I pull my pants up and nod to him. He nods back. 

I get in the car and sit back down. But I don't watch as he retired the chain under the seat. Somehow I can't push myself to watch it. I can't let myself watch as I willingly let myself get chained up again. 

We're on the road again. I watch my wrists, inspecting the cuffs. They're clean and shiny. I grasp the middle with both hands and quietly pull. Nothing. That's fine. Even so, I pull at the cuffs on my right hand. I can't help but look at the cuffs. What they mean. In a freaking prisoner. I have no day on where I go or what to do. I can only do what they let me. They can throw me in A cell or kill me even. I decided long ago I don't want to die. So I'll do want I have too. But that purpose is what got me brainwashed. 

I just fiddle with the chain mindlessly. I don't like being chained up, I really don't. I wouldn't hurt anyone if they untied me. I don't have reason Too.... before I was confused. I knew what I was doing but I thought it was what I had to. But in better now, in not brainwashed anymore, I know now it was all lies from the mogs. 

John watches me in the mirror. Marina notices too. I move my feet as far apart as they'll go. It's not far. Perhaps a foot. I rub my face. We've been driving for hours. As if mind-reading, Marina said. "I'll drive now" John nods. "How much longer?" I ask. Not even knowing where they're taking me. "We're halfway" John answers. Marina shoots him a look. Catching on I add "I'm not going to try to run. I know not to. Hell, I got nowhere to go!" I end with a laugh. I actually have no idea where I'd go. "Why should we trust you?" Marina asks Skeptical. "Marina, I promise you" I plead. "I hate being locked up. But I won't fight you on it." I finish. John and marina look at each other. I'm pathetic. Silently John pulls over. He and Marina switch seats. I fall asleep. 

I wake up to us stopping. Marina has found a gas station. "I'll be back in a moment. John starts putting gas in the car" she adds as she pokes him awake. John gets up and they both leave to complete their tasks. I'm left in the van. I bend over and observe the chains at my feet. I kick my feet. I reach down and tug at the chains but I can tell it's pointless. Their not as tight as the ropes were, but they still sting and feel heavy on my skin. I casually pick and pull at them. 

Suddenly a button is pressed in the front. The window across from me rolls down. John leans in the window. "Okay, there Five?" He asks suspiciously. "Why are you pulling at them?" He asks his eyes raised. "There just bugging that's all" I respond. Lifting my hands up in front of my face. "On me real good aren't they?" I ask with a laugh. There tight and awkward. "That's the point isn't it?" John asks. "I suppose so huh," I add. I look down with a small fake smile on my face. I understand tying me up but that doesn't mean I don't want to stop it. "You got to use the bathroom or anything?" John asks. "No. Thanks though" I answer honestly. 

John turns around and finishes with the gas. I'm still fiddling with my chains when he turns back around. I'm disappointed in myself, for finding myself here. John opens the door across from me and hops in rolling up the window. " Marina will get some snacks and stuff, I'm tired. Need something to wake me up. You?" He asks. "I'm tired but I can't fall asleep u don't say." Honestly answering. "I can give you something to fall asleep" he offers. I'm taken aback by being asked if I want to be drugged and knocked unconscious. I don't really believe it was a serious question. "Will my answer actually change what happens?" I ask. Expecting to be drugged whether I want to be or not. "Yes," John answers. "Please don't" I squeak out meekly again toying with the chains on my hands. 

John nods and leans back. He seems fine with me pulling at the cuffs. I stop anyway. Marina returns. "I got snacks," Marina said as she jumps in the car. Then she looks at me and makes eye contact with John who gives a slight nod. In response, she tosses me a water bottle from the bag. Then holding one back to John. "Thanks," I say as I open it struggling with my hands chained. But i manage.

After that We drive for some time again. Eventually, we end up at the end of a long line of cars. Marina and John seem uneasy. "Roadblock" marina announces. She and John look at each other in the mirror. Then they look at me. "What?" I question. John moves around leaning into the back. I watch cautiously. When he turns back around he's nervous and hiding something at his side. I look at it. "What are you doing?" I ask confused. He opens the package. He looks over to Marina a couple of times as he does. 

Finally he answers my gaze. "We have to knock you out again Five," he said. I sorta panic. I'm not gonna lie. "Wait What?-No you don't" I argue. "They are checking the cars up there. We can't let them look in and see we have someone chained up.." He states obviously. "So let me out. Just till we get past. Please you don't need to do that to me again." "Sorry five." He said and starts to come for me. I unbuckle the seatbelt around me and stand. My chains won't let me go very far but I can at least put up a fight. "Please no John" I beg to stand against the side of the car. "Five sit down" marina orders. I ignore her. "John I promise I'll stay seated and do whatever you tell me to do. But please don't knock me out again." I continue. "Sit down" John orders. I remain standing. Then I feel his telekinesis push on me. I fight it for a moment but then I see John's face. The demand in his eyes. I'm scared now even more than I was a minute ago. He must see my fear. Because he stops pushing on me. He's giving me a chance to sit down on my own terms. Slowly I sit down. 

I sit down in the seat and take a deep breath, closing my eyes to swallow any tears. I waited for a moment half expecting a needle to jerk into my arm. But it doesn't. I open my eye. My head down I looked to John. He was sitting back down to relaxed. Waiting for me to do the same. "Are you calm now?" He asks. I nod my head and breathe. "Sorry" I add. Meaning it. Freaking out and fighting isn't going to get me anywhere. Never mind out of these chains. "Okay," John adds. Relieved. He takes a breath. 

I lean my head back. I realize John doesn't want to have to keep me locked up any more than I do. But he just can't trust me. I can't trust myself. I look down at my chains. MY chains, meant to keep me at bay. To stop me from acting out. It seems to be working a whole lot. 

John stares at me trying to decide what to do. I give up trying to fight anything, I won't win. 

John takes another deep breath. He's way better at calming down the I am. I wait nervously. Marina unbuckles her seatbelt and next thing she's in the back between John and me. "Listen to yourself five. You said before you wouldn't fight us but what do you call this?" She yells angrily. John has a look of shock on his face. "You not helping anyone with this shit of yours. Just give it up already." She takes a deep and needed breath. I hardly blink. 

"Marina John intervenes. She looks at him and I put my head down. I zone out, ignoring what their saying. I don't want to know. Marina gets back in the front and reclips her seat belt. She moves us forward. John moves around again. He finds the needle. I close my eyes. "The hell five" he releases in a breath. Then he jumps into the back of the seat and gives me the sedative. 

He acts fast, taking the chains off and hiding them under the seat. I'm already dosing off, laying my head on the wall of the car.

It's only a minute or two until I'm out cold. When I wake up again the chains are back in. And I can't be sure but I feel like they might be tighter now. Shorter. But I don't concern myself with it.

-Discontinued-


End file.
